Canidae : Puppy with Fox
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Senyum Daniel mirip dengan senyuman anak anjing, dan mata Jinyoung kelihatan seperti mata rubah. Anggep aja, summary nya nyambung. Tags : W1's Daniel, B1A4's Jinyoung.
1. Chapter 1 : Fox Side

~.~

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Canidae : Puppy with Fox**

(WannaOne's Daniel x B1A4's Jinyoung)

 _Warning : seme!Daniel, uke!Jinyoung, possibly ooc, typos_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

~.~

# 🐺 Side #

Jinyoung mengetahui Ibunya memiliki banyak teman dekat dan sering melakukan pertemuan dengan mereka saat keluarga mereka memutuskan pindah ke Seoul, tapi Jinyoung tidak tahu seberapa dekat Ibunya dengan Bibi Kang hingga mereka memiliki perjanjian untuk menjodohkan anak mereka setelah anak mereka dewasa. Bibi Kang mengenalkan Ibu pada Ayah yang merupakan teman satu klub Paman Kang, memaksa Ayah dan Ibu melakukan kencan berempat hingga Ayah dan Ibu merasa nyaman karena sering bertemu dan menemukan kecocokan. Tentu Jinyoung tidak memikirkannya kalau saja bukan dirinya yang dijodohkan dengan anak Keluarga Kang, ini menjadi pembicaraan yang begitu berat karena dirinya baru saja gagal melakukan hubungan.

Jinyoung hanya memainkan pulpen tanpa melanjutkan tugas kelompok yang dibebankan oleh anggota lain padanya, memilih untuk menutup laptopnya dan menuju kamar sang Kakak yang tengah menonton televisi . . .

"Kau ingin dijodohkan, artinya dipermudah menemukan jodoh. Tapi, wajahmu seperti orang yang mendapat hukuman penjara" Komentar Yonghwa saat sang adik mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, pukulan tidak seberapa keras dari Jinyoung mengenai lengan atasnya

"Hyung, jangan sembarang mengucap kalimat buruk" Tegur Jinyoung yang membuat Yonghwa tertawa geli, tangannya menarik Jinyoung untuk memeluknya dengan gemas

"Orang sepositif dirimu merasa pesimis mengenai perjodohan dengan anak Keluarga Kang. Apa ini efek Gongchan memutuskanmu?" Jinyoung menjauhkan dirinya dari Yonghwa tanpa melontarkan balasan, memberi jawaban tidak langsung kalau efeknya cukup besar hingga dia sulit menemukan kata baik yang bisa dikatakan

"Usia Daniel dekat dengan Yerin. Kupikir, mereka akan mudah memahami perkataan satu sama lain, dan lagi mereka tidak akan memiliki masalah untuk kencan karena jadwal mereka tidak jauh berbeda" Ingatan mengenai jadwal kegiatannya yang berbeda dengan Gongchan menelusup pemikiran Jinyoung tanpa sempat dicegah

"Kau bahkan menggunakan alasan konyol untuk menolaknya, sebelum kalian bertemu. Sejak kapan kau mempermasalahkan usia pasanganmu yang lebih muda?" Yonghwa bertanya selagi meraih kotak makanan di meja, tidak masalah dengan Jinyoung yang turut mengambil tanpa ijin

"Belum sebulan dari terakhir aku menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang lebih muda" Balas Jinyoung, enggan menjelaskan dengan rinci. Tangan Yonghwa menepuk puncak kepala Jinyoung, meringis canggung karena remah makanan di tangannya

"Hyung!" Hanya decak sebal yang dilontar Jinyoung, saat menyadari kalau Yonghwa meninggalkan remah makanan pada rambutnya. Yonghwa tertawa selagi membersihkan juga merapikan rambut Jinyoung

"Kau adalah orang yang baik, harus segera bertemu dengan pasangan hidup yang baik sebelum ada orang tidak baik datang dan memanfaatkan sikap terlalu positifmu" Ujar Yonghwa, masih menyibukkan diri dengan remah makanan di rambut Jinyoung

"Apakah Yonghwa-Hyung ingin aku menerima anak Keluarga Kang?" Jinyoung melihat Yonghwa yang memastikan tidak ada remahan tertinggal di rambutnya

"Keputusan yang membuatmu bahagia selalu kudukung, Jinyoungie. Jangan lupa bahwa aku akan membantumu, kalau dia melakukan hal kurang ajar padamu" Kepala Jinyoung terangguk mengerti sebagai balasan dari perkataan Yonghwa

"Dia adalah anak dari teman dekat Eomma" Jinyoung mengingatkan, melontar tawa kecil karena ekspresi berpikir Yonghwa

"Ibu kita dan Ibunya adalah teman dekat, seharusnya mereka bisa saling memahami" Jinyoung melontarkan tawa geli akibat jawaban dan ekspresi bodoh sang Abang, tawa keras pertama Jinyoung setelah dia menerima profil yang dicatat sang Ibu. Bersama dengan Yonghwa memang pilihan tepat untuk membuat Jinyoung merasa lebih baik.

# 🐺 #

Kencan dengan anak dari teman orangtua membuat Jinyoung mempersiapkan diri dengan formal, menyamakan situasinya saat ini dengan situasi sebelum melakukan rapat dengan klien penting. Jendela Bis yang digunakan Jinyoung menuju tempat bertemu tidak membalas latihan bicara si Jung yang berbicara formal, juga tidak melunturkan tatapan canggung maupun ekspresi kaku di wajah Jinyoung. Jinyoung merasa mulas, hanya dengan memikirkan kalau hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama antara dirinya dan Daniel. Halte tujuan Jinyoung sudah dekat, tangan Jinyoung berulang kali memberi tepukan ringan pada dahinya untuk menenangkan perasaan gugup tanpa mempedulikan orang lain melihatnya.

Jinyoung ingin mendudukkan diri saat seseorang menarik bangku yang ingin ditempatinya lebih dulu, membuat Jinyoung hampir beranjak pada meja lain . . .

"Silahkan duduk, Jinyoung-ssi" Perkataan dari Pemuda yang menarik bangku tadi menahan langkah Jinyoung, menoleh untuk menemukan seorang Pemuda dengan surai cokelat muda tersenyum padanya

"Ah, mungkinkah kau adalah Kang Daniel?" Jinyoung mengucap dengan perlahan, khawatir kalau tebakannya salah dan membuat orang belum dikenal ini menertawainya. Tawa kecil di wajah orang itu membuat Jinyoung merasa canggung, menduga bahwa dirinya salah mengenali (salahkan kesulitan mengingat wajah dan nama orang yang diturunkan oleh Ayahnya)

"Benar, aku memang Kang Daniel. Kamu kelihatan lucu dengan ekspresi saat ini, Jinyoung-ssi" Balasan Pemuda itu melegakan bagi Jinyoung, walau dia merasa tersinggung dengan tawa kecil yang belum berhenti dilontarkan Daniel

"Ekspresiku kelihatan lucu?" Jinyoung membeo dengan perasaan tersinggung, mata rubahnya menyipit tidak senang yang segera disadari oleh Daniel

"Maafkan aku, jika kamu tidak menyenangi perkataanku, Jinyoung-ssi. Tapi, kamu memang kelihatan lucu, menurut aku" Ada yang menggelitik Jinyoung entah perkataan kaku Daniel atau kerutan mata Daniel sewaktu dia tersenyum, mudahnya dua hal dari Daniel itu dianggap lucu bagi Jinyoung. Tangan Jinyoung menutupi bibirnya yang meloloskan tawa ringan, menyisakan kerutan samar -persis dengan kerutan saat Daniel tersenyum- untuk dilihat oleh Daniel

"Kamu lucu, Jinyoung-ssi" Komentar Daniel dengn senyuman lebar, lebih terlihat seperti senyum gemas daripada senyum mengejek. Jinyoung hanya merespon dengan senyuman canggung dan menempati kursi yang sebelumnya ditarik Daniel untuknya

"Namaku Jung Jin Young, usiaku dua puluh tujuh tahun pada tahun ini. Eung, aku adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Ah, eung, senang berkenalan denganmu" Jinyoung melupakan perkenalan yang sudah dilatihnya dalam perjalanan dan berakhir memperkenalkan diri dengan canggung, hanya direspon suasana hening. Dirinya dan Daniel memecahkan tawa geli setelah itu, kelihatannya sama-sama merasa geli dengan suasana dan ucapan yang begitu kaku

"Aku Kang Daniel, usiaku dua puluh dua tahun pada bulan Desember nanti. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu" Penggunaan kata Daniel sudah menjadi lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya, tapi lengkung senyumnya masih menyisakan kerutan lucu di matanya

"Kau itu dominan atau submisif?" Jinyoung melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa sempat memikirkan ulang, membuat si Jung menutup mulutnya yang bergerak terlalu cepat. Daniel menertawakan pertanyaan juga ekspresi Jinyoung yang dianggapnya menggemaskan

"Apakah Jinyoung-ssi ingin membuktikan posisi dominanku?" Jinyoung berpikir kalau orang di hadapannya tidak sopan, sebelum mengingat dia sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan ini. Daniel selalu memberi respon baik pada perkataan Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung berpikir kalau mencoba hubungan dengan orang yang lebih muda sekali lagi mungkin tidak menjadi masalah.

# 🐺 #

Merayakan satu bulan hubungan memang bukan gaya Jinyoung, tapi menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya membuat Jinyoung mempersiapkan diri untuk perayaan satu bulan hubungan yang berlebihan. Rangkaian bunga yang ditata cantik, menu cokelat dengan bentuk hati, atau tempat istimewa diperindah dengan susunan lilin kecil. Jinyoung menemukan itu dari akun sosial media adiknya yang merayakan satu bulan hubungan dengan sang Kekasih, anak tengah Keluarga Jung itu hanya memberi komentar secara lisan bahwa perayaan itu terkesan kekanakan, tidak menduga seseorang yang seusia dengan sang adik kini menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Daniel tersenyum malu juga terkesan canggung selagi mengajak kencan, Jinyoung membalas senyuman Daniel sementara kepalanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dari ajakan Daniel . . .

"Tolong katakan, kalau aku melakukan atau membeli apa yang tidak disukai oleh Hyung" Ujar Daniel selagi mengambil langkah bersisian dengan Jinyoung

"Eo, aku mengerti" Mata rubah Jinyoung melirik pada Halte Bis yang mereka lewati, menandakan Daniel ingin mengantarnya dengan berjalan atau menuju suatu tempat sebagai perayaan

"Aku tidak menyiapkan hal istimewa karena kupikir Jinyoung-Hyung tidak menyukainya. Apakah Hyung tidak masalah, kalau kita tidak melakukan perayaan?" Cara bicara Daniel yang lembut dan bersahabat membuat Jinyoung mengerti alasan Daniel populer diantara para Gadis

"Tentu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" Jinyoung berujar dengan hati-hati, matanya berulang kali melirik pada Daniel di sebelahnya

"Aku belum mengetahui banyak hal dari Jinyoung-Hyung, dan kupikir aku belum mengenalkan diri dengan baik pada Hyung" Langkah Daniel turut berhenti saat Jinyoung menghentikan langkah

"Panggil aku dengan nyaman, karena kita akan bersama untuk waktu yang panjang" Jinyoung menyembunyikan mata rubahnya karena tersenyum, membuat Daniel menahan gemas dan beralih memegang tangan Jinyoung menuju penjual es krim

"Kau menyukai es krim, Jinyoung-Hyung?" Hanya sorot antusias Jinyoung yang menjawab pertanyaan Daniel, menggelitik sudut bibir Pemuda Kang itu. Daniel melontar tawa kecil yang tidak disadari oleh Jinyoung, si Jung sibuk menempatkan atensi penuh pada es krim yang diterimanya dari Daniel

"Kkomaeng-ah" Panggilan Daniel tidak mendapat balasan dari Jinyoung, tidak merasa kalau panggilan itu ditujukan padanya. Jinyoung menyadari noda es krim di sisi bibirnya, namun menunda mengurusnya hingga dia menghabiskan es krim

"Kkomaeng-ah" Tangan Daniel di bahunya menyadarkan Jinyoung kalau Daniel memanggilnya, membuat Jinyoung menatap bingung pada Daniel

"Ada sesuatu disini" Ibu jari Daniel memegang sisi wajah Jinyoung, tepat di sebelah noda es krim Jinyoung. Jinyoung ingin membersihkan dengan lengan pakaian, sebelum Daniel bergerak lebih dulu

'Chu~' Kecupan pertama mereka sebagai perayaan satu bulan kedekatan mereka, membiarkan Jinyoung menatap mata Daniel yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Kalimat manis tidak diperlukan selama mereka bedua merasa nyaman dan saling mengerti.

 **. Canidae : Puppy with Fox (Fox Side) End .**

Aku suka Jinyoung sejak ngeliat MV Ok! sekitaran tahun 2011, dan ngejadiin Jinyoung sebagai bias utama sejak saat itu. Dan, Daniel sukses mengacaukan susunan biasku waktu aku ngikutin P101 S2, jadilah aku ngejerit sendiri waktu mereka punya moment di Master Key Episode 1 kemarin, sampe terus-terusan ngulang bagian 'Kkomaeng-a, yeogi mwo budeossda'. Udah terlambat banget sih dari momen itu, tapi emang ini juga dimaksud buat ulangtahunnya Jinyoung.

Tambahan : aku ngga tahu harus ngasih judul apa buat fanfic ini, jadi maklumi kalo ngga sesuai ya. Stiker fox nya nyeremin, padahal Jinyoung itu ngegemesin. Huft.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20171117_


	2. Chapter 2 : Puppy Side

~.~

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Canidae : Puppy with Fox (Puppy Side)**

(WannaOne's Daniel x B1A4 Jinyoung)

 _Warning : possibly ooc, typos, DLDR_

~.~

# 🐶 Side #

Daniel mengetahui Nyonya Jung karena Ibunya sering membanggakan diri sebagai 'peri cinta' dengan menyebut Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung sebagai contoh paling awal, mau tidak mau membuat Daniel ingin mengetahui kehidupan pernikahan Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung yang dibilang harmonis hingga mereka memiliki tiga anak pada saat ini. Mendengar sang Ibu memiliki perjanjian dengan Nyonya Jung untuk menjodohkan anak mereka, Daniel hanya merespon sekedarnya dan memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak perjodohan setelah bertemu dengan anak Keluarga Jung. Pertemuan yang direncanakan oleh orangtuanya sudah tiba di harinya, membuat Daniel merasa canggung tanpa alasan.

Daniel mengedarkan pandangannya pada penumpang bis yang lain, melihat seorang Pemuda dengan tampilan terbilang formal yang serius memandangi kaca. Seingat Daniel, ini adalah akhir pekan jadi tidak mungkin orang itu bermaksud melakukan wawancara kerja kan? . . .

"Aku Jung Jin Young, anak dari Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung. Aish, itu perkenalan yang bodoh" Merasa ingin tahu, Daniel mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan si Pemuda berpenampilan formal. Telinga Daniel menangkap suara si Pemuda dengan baik, melengkungkan senyuman karena tingkah lucunya

"Nama . . . namaku . . . Jung Jin Young" Posisi Daniel tidak begitu dekat hingga mengetahui ekspresi Jinyoung secara utuh, tapi sisi kiri wajahnya yang dilihat oleh Daniel begitu kaku dan canggung

"Namaku Jung Jin Young, aku karyawan tetap di Perusahaan FlyOne. Senang bertemu denganmu, Daniel-ssi. Kuharap, pertemuan ini tidak mengganggu waktumu" Daniel tahu Ibunya mengatakan kalau anak Keluarga Jung menggemaskan, tapi Daniel tidak tahu kalau Jinyoung semenggemaskan ini

"Ah, ini sudah dekat dengan perhentian tempat bertemu" Daniel tidak mengetahui secara pasti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jinyoung karena si Jung hanya menggumam, tapi Daniel pikir mereka memiliki gumam yang senada saat pandangnya mengarah ke jendela

"Tenanglah, ayo tenang. Lakukan seperti latihan saja" Langkah Daniel mengekor pada Jinyoung yang berjalan menuju pintu bis, menjaga jarak selagi tidak banyak yang turun di halte tujuan mereka. Senyuman tidak meninggalkan wajah Daniel saat dia mendengar Jinyoung terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama

"Dia menerima atau menolak perjodohan, bukan masalah" Mungkin Jinyoung hanya bermaksud menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, tapi posisi Daniel sangat dekat untuk melewatkan perkataannya begitu saja

"Tapi, aku merasa gugup" Rasa percaya diri Daniel masih berada di batas normal, memahami perkataan Jinyoung sebagai sesuatu yang biasa. Tentu dia merasa gugup untuk bertemu dengan anak dari teman orangtuanya, mungkin sama gugup seperti melakukan presentasi di depan kelas, bukan rasa gugup seperti melakukan kencan bersama orang yang disukai (Daniel pikir mereka bisa sampai di tahapan itu nantinya, tapi saat ini mereka masih belum berada di tahapan itu)

"Ah, tenanglah" Hembusan nafas yang kasar menjelaskan kalau perkataan Jinyoung tidak memberi efek apapun, tapi Daniel tidak menduga kalau Jinyoung akan memukul dahi secara ringan untuk mengurangi gugup

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Jung Jin Young" Ujar Jinyoung, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Bis

"Tentu. Aku bisa melakukannya" Daniel menggumam sebagai balasan, mengurangi rasa gugup yang kembali dia rasakan karena dia akan bicara langsung juga bertatap muka dengan si Manis Jung.

# 🐶 #

Daniel bukan orang yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan pasangan lebih dewasa, dia pernah menyukai seorang Sunbae di masa sekolah menengah atas yang memutuskan berpisah karena sang Sunbae lulus. Ada beberapa pengalaman lain dimana pasangan Daniel lebih dewasa, tapi mereka mengakhiri hubungan secara baik pada akhirnya. Dari pengalaman yang dia miliki, tentu ada yang berusia dewasa dan bersikap dewasa juga berusia dewasa namun bersikap lebih kekanakan darinya. Perayaan satu bulan hubungan adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan Daniel dengan Kekasihnya sebelum Jinyoung, tapi Jinyoung tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang menyukai perayaan terkesan remaja itu. Lagipula, mereka belum memiliki hubungan resmi.

Daniel menjemput Jinyoung dari Kantornya namun memilih berjalan kaki daripada menggunakan Bis seperti hari sebelum dan sebelumnya, ingin merayakan satu bulan kedekatan mereka dengan jalan bersama . . .

"Kau menyukai es krim, Jinyoung-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Daniel dibalas sorot antusias Jinyoung yang menggelitik sudut bibir Daniel. Jinyoung sangat serius dengan es krimnya hingga tidak mempedulikan tawa kecil Daniel di sebelahnya

"Kkomaeng-ah" Sebelumnya Jinyoung mengatakan agar Daniel memanggil dengan nyaman, tapi Daniel tidak mendapat respon dari Jinyoung saat dia memanggil dengan panggilan itu. Krim di sisi bibir Jinyoung mengganggu Daniel, belum lagi dengan bibir Jinyoung yang terbuka dan menghabiskan es krim itu secara perlahan

"Kkomaeng-ah" Tangan Daniel menyentuh bahu Jinyoung, menghentikan suapan Jinyoung dan membuatnya melayangkan tatapan bingung pada Daniel. Menjadi berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya

"Ada sesuatu disini" Ibu jari Daniel memegang sisi wajah Jinyoung, tepat di sebelah noda es krim Jinyoung. Daripada Jinyoung mengotori pakaiannya yang berwarna kontras dari noda es krim, Daniel pikir caranya lebih mudah dan bersih

'Chu~' Mata Daniel terbuka untuk melihat reaksi Jinyoung, menemukannya kalau yang lebih dewasa terkejut namun tidak menolak juga menjauhkan diri. Daniel tersenyum dan memberi jarak setelah dia merasa noda es krim di wajah Jinyoung sudah bersih

'Blush' Wajah memerah Jinyoung kelihatan menggemaskan dan menggelitik sisi dalam dari perut Daniel, tapi Daniel tidak bisa menertawakannya karena wajahnya sendiri terasa panas

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Jinyoung-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Daniel yang dilontarkan setelah mereka hanya diam selama hampir tiga menit, dia melihat tubuh Jinyoung tersentak walau Daniel hanya membuka suara dengan volume kecil

"Tidak, aku menyukai bibirmu. Ah! Maksudku, eung, iya, aku menyukai itu" Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, belum lagi dengan Daniel yang kembali menipiskan jarak diantara mereka

"Bolehkah aku . . ." Daniel menyisakan jarak satu jengkal antara wajahnya dan wajah Jinyoung, tidak melakukan pergerakan karena sibuk memilih perizinan yang kedengaran sopan

'Chu~' Gerakan maju Jinyoung sama sekali tidak diperkirakan oleh Daniel, jelas dia tidak menolaknya dan melepas es krim cokelatnya untuk meraih bagian belakang kepala Jinyoung.

# 🐶 #

Pembicaraan mengenai pertunangan Daniel dan Jinyoung sudah dilakukan oleh pihak keluarga mereka, hanya enam bulan dari pertemuan pertama Daniel dengan Jinyoung. Orangtuanya mengatakan kalau ini adalah terakhir kali mereka melibatkan diri dalam hubungan si Tunggal Kang dan si Tengah Jung, tidak ingin memaksakan keduanya untuk segera melanjutkan hubungan pada jenjang serius kalau mereka tidak menemukan kecocokan. Daniel tidak berpikir kalau usia Jinyoung adalah usia dimana dia bisa mengulur waktu dan menjalani hubungan biasa dengan manis, lagipula Daniel tidak lagi disibukkan dengan jadwal kelas. Ah, tolong jangan ingatkan jadwal bimbingan juga susunan skripsi yang memusingkan Daniel.

Daniel menghentikan langkahnya saat dia dan Jinyoung sudah berada di depan rumah Keluarga Jung, memperhatikan tangan Jinyoung yang berada di genggamannya karena si Jung terus melamun dan menabrak sesuatu dalam perjalanan . . .

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?" Daniel bertanya dengan khawatir, tidak biasa melihat Jinyoung menjadi terlalu diam

"Kupikir, seharusnya tidak" Perkataan Jinyoung masih menimbulkan kerutan tidak mengerti di wajah Daniel

"Apa?" Bingung Daniel, membuat Jinyoung menegakkan pandangan pada si Kang

"Pertunangan kita. Tidakkah ini membuatmu merasa terganggu?" Tanya Jinyoung, mengurangi kebingungan Daniel walau tidak menghilangkan secara penuh

"Kenapa aku harus terganggu? Kau bukan orang yang senang mengganggu dengan puluhan pesan juga telepon dalam sehari, bahkan tidak masalah kalau kau ingin begitu" Jawab Daniel, dilihatnya Jinyoung mengernyit entah memikirkan apa

"Orang setampan dan sebaik dirimu, bagaimana mungkin tidak memiliki Kekasih?" Lontar Jinyoung, yang meninggikan sudut bibir Daniel

"Ah, jadi menurutmu aku ini tampan dan baik" Simpul Daniel, melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Jinyoung

"Poinnya bukan itu" Elak Jinyoung, memfokuskan Daniel pada pokok pembicaraan mereka

"Aku memiliki Kekasih, tepatnya aku pernah memiliki Kekasih" Daniel tidak menahan senyum karena merasakan tubuh Jinyoung menegang saat dia mengatakan memiliki Kekasih, melontar tawa kecil saat Jinyoung melirik tajam usai dia melengkapi perkataannya

"Seseorang yang lebih dewasa dariku, sama seperti Jinyoung-Hyung. Kami berpisah setahun lalu karena kami tidak bisa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh" Jelas Daniel tanpa diminta

"Aku diputuskan oleh seseorang yang lebih muda dariku sebulan sebelum pertemuan kita, karena kegiatan kami sangat padat juga berbeda" Jinyoung balas menceritakan Kekasih Terakhirnya, hanya melihat tangan Daniel yang memegang tangannya

"Jadi, itu alasanmu canggung denganku saat kita berkenalan dan bersikap seperti sulit digapai?" Daniel bertanya

"Aku bersikap seperti itu?" Balik Jinyoung, melontar tanya karena dia tidak merasa bersikap canggung

"Iya, jadi kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku dan ingin membatalkan perjodohan" Kata Daniel dengan cengiran canggung

"Kau sendiri, eung, kau menyukaiku di pertemuan pertama?" Nada ragu dalam perkataan Jinyoung membuat Daniel tersenyum

"Iya, aku menyukaimu sedari pertemuan pertama" Daniel mengerti kalau orang dewasa tidak lagi merona dengan kata manis seringan ini, jadi Daniel tidak mengharapkan wajah Jinyoung memerah

"Kenapa?" Alih-alih rona kemerahan, wajah Jinyoung memperlihatkan kernyitan bingung

"Entah, kupikir itu karena Jinyoung-Hyung menggemaskan" Daniel tertawa kecil, sementara Jinyoung mendengus malas. Mata sipit Daniel menangkap senyuman Jinyoung, senyuman tipis dengan rona samar yang mempertahankan tawa kecil Daniel.

 **. Canidae : Puppy with Fox (Puppy Side) End .**

Aku ngga ngerti gimana video (hampir) kissing mereka yang kurang dari tiga puluh detik bisa bikin aku nulis dua bagian cerita gini, ya walaupun ala kadarnya doang sih. Niatnya mau diposting dari kemarin, tapi sinyalnya kehalangan ujan jadi baru diposting sekarang. Maaf kalo adegan manisnya belum berasa, masih nyari momen pas buat masukin adegan manis. Makasih, buat yang udah ngebaca fanfic dari rare couple ini.

Tambahan : aku mau update fanfic ini sampe ultahnya Daniel, ngga menentu sih, cuma kalo ada idenya aja.


	3. Chapter 3 : bonus

~.~

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Canidae : Puppy with Fox (bonus part)**

(WannaOne's Daniel x B1A4's Jinyoung)

 _Warning : possibly ooc, typos, DLDR_

~.~

# 🐶 is sick #

Jinyoung tidak memiliki jadwal khusus untuk memperhatikan kalender, tapi saat ini terhitung dua tahun dari pertemuannya dengan Daniel. Daniel bukan lagi mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang memusingkan skripsi, dia mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan yang berbeda dari tempat Jinyoung.

Daniel memiliki tugas di bagian pemasaran, beberapa kali memiliki jadwal bepergian yang rapat hingga Jinyoung mengirim pesan untuk tidak melupakan istirahat juga kegiatan makan. Jinyoung tahu kalau Daniel bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tapi Daniel kelihatan seperti anak anjing baginya.

Termometer masih menunjukan angka yang tinggi, membuat Jinyoung memegang sisi wajah Daniel dan merekatkan plester pendingin di dahinya . . .

"Kau tidak istirahat?" Pertanyaan Daniel membuat Jinyoung melirik pada jam digital di sebelah ranjang, menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam yang belum begitu larut baginya

"Kau yang membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Jangan menasehatiku, dan istirahatlah dengan benar" Balas Jinyoung

"Aku tidak menasehatimu, Jinyoung-Hyung. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Tatapan Daniel memandang lurus pada Jinyoung, memperhatikan badan tinggi Jinyoung yang kelihatan begitu kecil

"Iya, dan aku memiliki alasan kuat untuk lebih merasa khawatir padamu" Jinyoung beranjak dari sisi ranjang, membenarkan posisi selimut hingga menutupi bagian dada Daniel

"Seharusnya, aku yang melakukannya" Kata Daniel dengan mata terpejam, menggelungkan dirinya di dalam selimut dan menimbulkan senyuman hangat Jinyoung

"Biasanya kau melakukannya saat aku . . . sakit, jadi sekarang aku melakukannya karena kau sakit" Jinyoung mendeham ringan, berusaha menormalkan aliran darah yang rasanya terkumpul di wajahnya. Daniel menyempatkan diri untuk melihat wajah Jinyoung

"Ah, benar. Aku selalu melakukannya, setelah kita mengadakan 'perang' hingga kau merasa kesakitan dan sulit bergerak" Ujar Daniel dengan senyuman jahil

"Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu, saat kau sedang sakit" Jinyoung berbicara dengan dehaman canggung, mendelik tajam pada Daniel yang menertawakan rona kemerahan di wajahnya

"Hal seperti itu, apakah merupakan sesuatu yang buruk?" Kata Daniel

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau begitu polos juga tidak mengetahui apapun" Tangan Jinyoung menutupi telinganya yang terasa panas, memilih untuk bersikap acuh pada tawa geli yang dilontarkan Daniel

"Kau senang karena aku beristirahat di rumah, Jinyoung-Hyung?" Daniel bertanya, menghentikan pembicaraan ambigu mereka

"Iya, tentu saja" Jawaban Jinyoung, dengan senyuman tulus.

Jinyoung tahu kalau merasa bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain itu kejam, tapi Daniel yang aktif seperti anak anjing tidak akan berdiam diri juga menetap di rumah kalau kondisi tubuhnya baik saja.

"Kalau Jinyoung-Hyung senang, maka aku juga senang" Mata Daniel menyipit karena tersenyum, tangannya menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong untuk ditempati Jinyoung

"Lama tidak mendengarnya" Jinyoung hanya menggumam, posisi duduknya di sebelah Daniel membuat Pemuda marga Kang itu mendengar gumamannya

"Perkataan manis? Aku sering mengatakannya, melalui telepon atau panggilan video" Balas Daniel, menyentak Jinyoung yang tidak menyadari suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar Daniel

"Hm, yah, rasanya berbeda" Jinyoung berbicara dengan nada acuh, namun gestur canggungnya membuat Daniel melontarkan tawa kecil

"Aku mengerti, aku akan mengurangi kegiatanku agar aku bisa mengatakannya pada Jinyoung-Hyung secara langsung" Kata Daniel

"Sungguh?" Jinyoung bukan remaja pemula yang mendamba kata manis dari pasangannya, tapi menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Daniel kedengaran sangat menyenangkan

"Iya, aku janji" Daniel mendekatkan posisinya dengan Jinyoung, menaruh jemari Jinyoung diantara jemarinya sebelum dia mulai memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat.

Jinyoung menyukai anak anjing yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja juga senang bermain, tapi anak anjing yang kelelahan dan melelapkan diri lebih menggemaskan baginya.

# 🐺 is sick #

Daniel memanggil Jinyoung dengan sebutan 'Kkomaeng', beda dari seluruh teman Jinyoung yang memanggil dengan sebutan 'Harabeoji'. Alasan mereka karena Jinyoung mudah kelelahan juga rentan terkena penyakit, seperti orang dewasa yang memasuki fase lanjut usia.

Jinyoung bukan pekerja dengan jadwal bepergian yang melelahkan, tapi dia adalah sosok pekerja keras yang mengurangi waktu istirahat demi memastikan kerja kelompoknya mendapat hasil memuaskan. Daniel tidak mengatakan apapun, karena dia sendiri memiliki sifat itu.

Tubuh Jinyoung dilindungi dengan jaket besar milik Daniel, memperhatikan Daniel yang merapikan peralatan makan dan menyimpannya di mesin cuci piring . . .

"Dimana kita menyimpan kotak obat?" Pertanyaan Daniel tidak menerima balasan dari Jinyoung, karena Pemuda marga Jung itu sedang meminum isi gelasnya

"Laci di sisi kananmu" Jawab Jinyoung, menyisakan separuh dari isi gelasnya untuk meminum obat

"Ah, benar" Daniel membuka laci di sisi kanannya, mengikuti perkataan Jinyoung, dan mencari obat yang dia butuhkan

"Kau menemukannya?" Jinyoung mengurungkan keinginan untuk berdiri dari bangku, saat Daniel membalik tubuh dan menunjukkan obat flu padanya

"Baiklah, saatnya mengukur suhu tubuhmu" Daripada meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jinyoung, Daniel lebih senang menempatkan dahinya di dahi Jinyoung dan merasakan nafas wangi mint milik Jinyoung mengenai wajahnya

"Lebih baik kan?" Ini sudah empat bulan dari saat mereka mengucap sumpah pernikahan, tapi rona kemerahan di wajah Jinyoung menjelaskan kalau dia belum juga membiasakan diri dengan posisi sedekat ini

"Iya, tapi belum kembali ke suhu normal" Balas Daniel seraya menjauhkan dahinya, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi Jinyoung

"Hei, apa yang kukatakan mengenai mencuri ciuman dariku saat ini?" Kata Jinyoung

"Aku tidak mencuri ciuman darimu, Jinyoung-Hyung. Aku seharusnya melakukan ini, untuk mencuri ciuman" Daniel menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jinyoung dalam hitungan detik, tersenyum polos setelah menjauhkan wajah juga menegakkan tubuh

"Hei, aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menciumku agar kau tidak tertular virus penyakit" Omel Jinyoung

"Benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak mengingatnya" Daniel berujar dengan ekspresi polos yang dibuat

"Kau pikir siapa yang mengurusimu, kalau kau sakit?" Jinyoung memberi cubitan ringan di lengan Daniel

"Kupikir ada seseorang yang senang, kalau aku sakit" Balas Daniel, mendapat delikan tidak setuju dari Jinyoung

"Aku senang kau berlama di rumah, bukan senang kalau kau sakit" Ralat Jinyoung, Daniel hanya mengangguk seadanya selagi dia meraih obat yang sempat terlupakan

"Perlu kubantu menelannya, atau Jinyoung-Hyung bisa melakukan sendiri?" Tanya Daniel, kembali menerima delikan tidak setuju dari Jinyoung

"Bisa, aku bisa melakukan sendiri. Kau ini senang mendengarku mengomel?" Jinyoung melempar tanya, menimbulkan senyuman Daniel yang merasa gemas.

Jinyoung lebih sering diam dan menanggapi perlakuan orang lain dengan datar, tapi dia menjadi pengomel handal yang tidak bosan mengomentari kelakuan Daniel setiap kali dia sedang sakit. Daniel sendiri menganggap itu menggemaskan, tidak mempermasalahkan sama sekali.

"Tentu, aku menyukainya" Balas Daniel seraya melengkungkan senyum, menyisakan mata tersenyum yang manis juga menggemaskan

"Pembual" Gumam Jinyoung seraya meraih gelas, menelan tablet dibantu dorongan air minum

"Omelan Jinyoung-Hyung itu menggemaskan, tidak mungkin aku tidak menyukainya" Ujar Daniel, membantu Jinyoung menaruh gelasnya di mesin cuci piring

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang menggemaskan saat mengomel?" Jinyoung menolak perkataan Daniel dengan ketus, tidak menutupi rona kemerahan di wajahnya

"Kau kedinginan, Kkomaeng-ah? Pipimu merah" Goda Daniel, melontarkan tawa geli saat Jinyoung menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam jaket besar yang dia kenakan.

Daniel pernah melihat gambaran Rubah Salju begitu anggun dengan bulu putih mereka, tapi (bagi Daniel) Jinyoung menggemaskan dengan jaket putih yang kebesaran pada tubuh si mata rubah. 

# 🐶 x 🐺 #

Kain pembingkai jendela kamar terbuka dengan lebar, menandakan penghuni rumah selain Daniel sudah memulai aktifitas hariannya. Daniel mengusap wajahnya dan meninggalkan ranjang dengan malas, berjalan lamban untuk menemukan Jinyoung sibuk merapikan alat masak di dapur.

Daniel melupakan bagaimana wajan penggoreng mengenai kepalanya saat dia memberi pelukan kejutan bagi Jinyoung sepekan lalu, membuatnya berani melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jinyoung yang tersentak dan hanya berdiam diri selama beberapa saat.

Tangan Daniel mendapat tepukan dari sendok sayur yang digunakan oleh Jinyoung, membuat Daniel menjauhkan dirinya selagi mengeluhkan panasnya benda yang menyentuh punggung tangannya . . .

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jinyoung, memberi lirikan pada Daniel yang masih mengusap punggung tangannya

"Tidak ada 'ciuman bangun tidur' atau 'ciuman selamat pagi' untukku?" Daniel bertanya dengan ekspresi bodoh atau berpura polos, hanya menerima gelengan tegas dari Jinyoung

"Aku sudah mencuci wajah juga menggosok gigi" Jinyoung memberi alasan, mengetahui kebiasaan Daniel yang mencarinya saat bangun tidur tanpa mengunjungi kamar mandi terlebih dulu

"Kalau hanya kecupan di pipi atau dahi, tidak menjadi masalah kan?" Langkah Daniel terenti karena sendok sayur Jinyoung berada di depan wajahnya

"Cuci wajah dan gosok gigimu, terlebih dulu" Tatapan Jinyoung mengarah pada Daniel yang menekuk wajahnya, merasa dirinya seperti Ibu yang menegur anaknya karena terlalu lama bermain video game

"Baik, baik. Kau menang, Kkomaeng-ah" Langkah Daniel menjauhi ruang dapur, ingin mencuci wajah juga menggosok giginya sebelum dia kembali mendekati Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sendiri mengurusi masakannya yang hampir matang, menata mangkuk besar pada meja pendek dan mempersiapkan dua mangkuk nasi.

"Selamat makan" Jinyoung berujar tanpa menatap Daniel yang selesai menggosok giginya

"Aku sudah mencuci wajah juga menggosok gigi, tapi kau masih bersikap dingin padaku" Protes Daniel, mengambil posisi di sebelah Jinyoung

"Kau hanya menjadi sensitif, karena lelah bekerja" Bantah Jinyoung

"Ini mengenai pekerjaan?" Empat tahun dari perkenalan mereka juga setahun lebih usia pernikahan mereka, Daniel memahami maksud perkataan Jinyoung dengan mudah

"Kau berada di pemasaran dan perlu melakukan perjalanan bisnis, aku mengerti" Kata Jinyoung

"Jadi, ini karena teman kerjaku memposting foto bersamaku?" Tebakan Daniel memang tepat sasaran, Jinyoung mengangkat sendok ke arahnya

"Aku tidak cemburu" Jinyoung menyangkal, sebelum Daniel mengatakannya secara jelas

"Kau melihatku berfoto dengan teman kerjaku dan tidak cemburu, jadi semuanya baik" Daniel tahu banyak ekspresi yang menyembunyikan emosi Jinyoung, tapi Jinyoung tidak menyamarkan ekspresinya saat dia cemburu hingga menimbulkan kegemasan Daniel

"Semuanya tidak baik. aku tidak senang saat teman kerjamu menandaimu dalam foto kalian, dan aku bahkan tidak bertemu denganmu selama satu pekan. Kau menyebal . . . " "CUP!" Kecupan ringan mengenai bibir Jinyoung, tentu diberikan oleh Daniel yang tersenyum selagi memandangnya

"Omelan Jinyoung-Hyung sangat menggemaskan bagiku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri" Daniel tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, yah mencium bibir 'istri' sendiri juga bukan hal yang salah sih

"Terserah padamu" Jinyoung menundukkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan

"Jangan cemburu, kami hanya teman kerja. Aku memiliki Jinyoung-Hyung, dan dia memiliki tunangan" Daniel mengabaikan mangkuk nasinya, memilih untuk menempatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Pemuda bermata rubah di hadapannya

"Berhenti menatapku, dan habiskan makananmu" Mata rubah Jinyoung mengarah pada wajah Daniel, melihatnya memasang ekspresi murung seperti anak anjing

"Kapan aku mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi?" Daniel bertanya dengan ekspresi sepolos anak kecil yang bertanya 'boleh aku bermain' di hari berhujan

"Sesudah makan" Jinyoung menjawab asal, menemukan raut bahagia juga antusias dari Daniel setelah dia memberi jawaban. Mata Daniel menyipit karena tersenyum, Jinyoung merasakan gelitik hingga dia hanya menyisakan satu garis dari mata rubahnya.

 **. Canidae : Puppy with Fox (bonus part) End .**

Aku sempet semangat buat nulisin couple ini, tapi susah buat nyari momen mereka juga temen sesama Daniel x Jinyoung shipper. Karena review **_dandelionheart01_** , aku coba nulisin part tambahan buat rare couple yang gemesin banget buat aku. Maaf kalo ngga begitu manis, dan makasih buat yang udah baca dan ikutan suka sama pair anak anjing sama rubah salju ini.

 _Fangirlie Daiay, 20180224_


End file.
